User devices, such as phones and tablets, have become increasingly mobile and have an increased capability to be connected to the Internet from many different places. User devices are able to communicate with other user devices by utilizing different technologies, such as wireless networks, cellular networks, peer-to-peer networks and the like. In many of the technologies, a user device may connect to or through a central device, such as a cellular tower or remote server and may obtain information through the central device. However, such an architecture may increase network traffic.